Scarlet Spider v2
by unlimitedjason
Summary: Ben Reilly has the strength, speed, and agility of a spider, as well as the ability to cling to walls and a spider sense which warns him of danger. He was killed at the hands of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, but resurrected under odd circumsta


* * *

**MARVEL 2000 PRESENTS...** "A True Life"  
by Jason C. Bruss

* * *

**#0  
Vol. 2**

* * *

**CHECK OUT RUSS ANDERSON'S CLASSIC VOLUME ONE #1-15!**

* * *

"I never really thought of myself of anything other than a genetically engineered clone of Peter Parker. But these last few years, I've really become the one and only 'Ben Reilly'. It's great to feel like I'm one of a kind. I guess finding my own path and my own direction is finally working for me. As Scarlet Spider, I'm getting by fine. Getting paid, taking on crime, the star of my own hit reality series. As Ben Reilly, I'm financially in debt, lucky if I can scrap up enough money. But hey, you take what you can get."

"When the network WM2K carrying 'Scarlet Spider: The Reality Series' started filming in New Pittsburgh, I figured I, Ben Reilly, could finally get a good start by moving officially from Baltimore to New Pittsburgh. Peter's got New York, I've got New Pittsburgh. It seems fair. New Pittsburgh proved to be the focus of a lot of new age villainy, mainly due to the new technology that it presents. Needless to say, the Network Execs made an incredible choice by moving the reality series to New Pittsburgh for filming. The common beer-drinking criminals seem to have increased, but hey, I can't judge. I find myself drinking from time to time."

"Since filming of the reality series is taking place in an apartment inside of the WM2K building, I figured the best way to keep my identity a secret would be to work for the same company. Let's face it. Without a college education, about the only work I'm going to get is on the janitorial staff. Well, luckily enough… the camera man for WM2K's top network investigative reporter had just been fired and the position needed to be filled quickly. I guess I was just in the right place at the right time."

* * *

**WM2K Studios - News Floor; New Pittsburgh**

"Hey You!", yelled a woman in a dark maroon business suit. She had dark reddish hair pulled up into a bun and was holding a clipboard. She had an English accent and was very light on the make-up, not that she needed any.

"Who? Me?" Reilly asked as he looked up from the Human Resources desk, where he was handing in an application.

"Yes, you. What are you doing here?" she remarked.

"I'm just handing in my application," Reilly replied to the woman.

"An application? Let me see that," she took the application right out of Reilly's hands. As her one brown eye, one green eye looked over Ben Reilly's application she made a ticking noise. It was annoying, but no one really said anything because she was intimidating.

"Do you know how to work a camera?"

"What kind of camera?" Reilly asked sincerely.

"This is television. What kind of camera do you think, kid?"

"Yeah, I think. I mean, Yeah." Reilly spit and sputtered.

"Good, you're hired."

The woman handed the application to the H.R. receptionist. She wrote down Ben Reilly on a sticky on her clipboard, so not to forget his name.

"I'm approving this application, Sandra. Get a copy Mr. Reilly's driver license and social security card so you can fill out his payroll and tax paperwork."

"Yes, Ma'am," the young receptionist said.

"Umm, excuse me. I don't have a valid driver license or social security card." Reilly said slowly raising his hand so not to interrupt the woman that apparently was hiring him.

"You don't have a social security card? You don't look like an illegal immigrant to me, Mr. Reilly." The woman wrote down a few notes and then handed it to the receptionist Sandra. "I have a friend in Social Security. He'll take care of getting Mr. Reilly here an identity. How do you not have a social security card? Oh, never mind. Sandra, do you have all the information you need to fill out Mr. Reilly's paperwork now?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the young receptionist said dialing the social security number as ordered by the top executive.

"Alright. Sandra, get it done. Reilly, follow me," the red headed woman said as she started walking through the hectic newsroom.

Ben Reilly hurried along beside the woman, whom just did something that will put another brick into him starting his own life outside of the shadow of Peter Parker. As they walked pass the busiest people in show business, Ben finally got the opportunity to ask the woman some questions.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" he asked as they were walking quickly around the newsroom.

"I'm Alexandra Anderson. I'm the Chief Editor and Producer for WM2K News. I'm your boss, Mr. Reilly. Any other questions will have to wait," she said as they entered an office. She quickly took a seat at the end of a large conference table. "Please, take a seat."

Ben Reilly took a seat at the large oak conference table, not really sure what he just got himself into. He looked at the dozen of reporters and other personnel sitting around the table.

"Alright, everyone, I need silence. Jeff, what are you doing here? I need your story for the six o'clock news. Get it done!" She looked around the table, checking off a list on her clipboard. She looked around; making sure everyone was in attendance.

Ben Reilly just sat at the table, almost like a kid at his first day of school. He had questions, but he could already pick up that Alex Anderson wasn't the person to stand still long enough to answer them all. She was a woman that was all about getting things done.

"Has anyone seen Jennifer?" Alexandra asked looking around the conference room, as several of the people around the conference table commented.

"No."

"I haven't."

"I think she's still on break."

"No. I haven't seen her."

As they all questioned where this Jennifer was, Ben along with the others looked to the far side of the room as two oak doors opened and in walked a beautiful blonde woman.

"Jennifer Mathews. You're late." Alexandra says in a stern tone.

Jennifer Mathews was striking, clad in a form hugging gold business suite with matching skirt, she was truly a sight to be hold, Reilly had to stop his jaw from dropping like some wolf in an old Warner Bros. cartoon. Reilly couldn't help keep his eyes off her legs. She looked like she had the legs of a Greek goddess.

"I was in editing with my interview with New Pittsburgh Mayor's Viceroy Reed Richards. You said you wanted this edited right away."

"We have people in editing, Miss Mathews, to do the editing."

"I wasn't going to risk losing this story, Ms. Anderson."

"Fair enough, Oh, speaking of which," Alexandra looked to Reilly, whom was still admiring Jennifer Mathews' legs. "Everyone welcome Ben Reilly, Miss Mathews, he'll be assigned to you as your new main camera man."

Jennifer looked to Reilly, holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ben stood to grasp the young woman's hand, trying in vein to conceal the blush rising in his cheeks as he tore his eyes away from her shapely legs. "The pleasure is all mine" He managed to reply.

"We have stuff to get accomplished people," Alexandra says quickly returning to her task at hand.

* * *

**SanCorp; New Pittsburgh**

"We've suffered major financial loss due to the interference of super-humans. I can not afford to lose out anymore. We will march forth with the Genetic Decoding Project. I have the perfect test subject", a woman of great statue stated at the end of a long conference table pointing to the large television console that was airing 'Scarlet Spider: The Reality Series'.

* * *

**Fours Tower; New Pittsburgh**

As Reilly closes the door behind him and locks it, he looks around to a large and rather empty studio apartment. He walks over to the counter and picks up his leather bound journal and goes out onto the furnished patio. He begins to write his thoughts.

"Thanks to the Fantastic Four's Susan Richards, I managed to get my first apartment in New Pittsburgh. And I guess I have to say even though she seems like a hard ass, Alexandra Anderson is probably one of the best things to happen to me in a long time. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have a job, I wouldn't have a real identity that's recognized by the United States Government, and I wouldn't have met Miss Jennifer Mathews and her million dollar legs. Hot damn! It looks like things are looking up for not just Scarlet Spider, but for me too. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the future in New Pittsburgh brings Scarlet Spider and I."

* * *

**NEXT ISSUE: Scarlet Spider #1**

Ben Reilly is finally getting what's he's always wanted; individualism. But what happens when Scarlet Spider's reality show accidentally catches Ben Reilly in a position that might cost him everything he's just been handed?

* * *

**Scarlet Spider**

**Benjamin Reilly**

**Jennifer Mathews**


End file.
